Who Am I To Stand in Your Way?
by ImogenSantamaria
Summary: Narrowing her blue eyes, Katie left out a humorless laugh before taking a step back, giving the other girl some space. "Quit wasting your time, Imogen. You're only going to end up hurt."


Rolling her eyes, Katie Matlin walked into the Toronto Community Art Center. Her youngest sister, Maya, had talked her into attending one of the showings. She couldn't quite understand what was so important. The journalist had endless meetings with some highly important people; yet, she was in one of the more rural areas of Toronto. Groaning, she found the whole endeavor to be rather pointless. The last thing she needed to be doing was sifting through murals and paintings of budding artists. Not that she was against the creative and inventive sorts, quite the contrary in fact. Since her senior year, she'd always had a rather soft spot for the individuals. Although, she could appreciate the arts on a different day. One of which she didn't have an important meeting with one of the political enthusiasts going against Stephan Harper's asbestos exportations. Begrudgingly, all those semantics would have to wait for another day. For whatever reason, there was something just had to see.

Sighing, the novice scribe gathered an infinitesimal smile. However, the validity of the gesture was questionary at best. Her overall demeanor and appearance gave nothing of substance nor genuineness. Taking the brochure from the younger guy, seemingly a undergrad and an art major. Her overanalyzing nature was not something she could ever fully turn off, it was one of her many attributes that had kept most at arms length. Most were never daring enough to delve deeper and she was perfectly content with that. Throwing a somewhat apologetic glance at the guide, she heard her phone loudly ring. Excusing herself slightly, she put a small distance between her and the other spectators. Sliding her finger across the screen, she immediately answered the call. Several seconds of conversation turned into moments before she was gaining several stares from several attendees.

"Look Roger, can you just have the references on my desk by Monday," Completely oblivious to the small audience she'd gathered. Her voice was echoing throughout the relatively small studio space. "I know that… just tell him that I'll have it completed by midnight…"

An older woman that couldn't be older than forty-five glared at the soon to be 30 year old. "Miss…"

"Yes, I know…" Katie waved off the lady dismissively, before turning over the simple pamphlet. Scanning the handout pretentiously, she had predetermined just how much of her time she was inevitably going to waste. This was not going to be something that held any interest to her. "Okay Roger, I got that…. I uh…."

"Miss, can you please—" The woman started but soon realized it was no longer necessary as Katie's mouth promptly widened and she abruptly hung up her call.

"Imogen—-"

Suddenly the daunting realization came crashing down on her. The pestering nature of Maya had yet again proved to be something she could have gone without. Sardonically, a small chuckle spilled from her lips. A laugh of both anger and sadness erupted from within her and she couldn't contain it. Luckily enough for her, she was given a small distraction.

"Can we begin the tour," the undergraduate asked impatiently. He glanced down at his phone and didn't bother hiding the petulant eye-roll. Nodding, the auburn haired waved her hand apologetically, and waited for the engrossed guy to begin his monotonous explanation of the first piece. Absentmindedly, she'd managed to make it in front of the canvas with a small crowd. His voice was drawn out by the gasps of the other observers.

"Positively spectacular isn't it?" The older woman nodded towards the portrait on the wall. It was the same woman who'd previously been on edge with the journalist. Her tone was now more patient and her captivation was glaringly obvious.

A small smile tugged at Katie's lips as her eyes drew over the enlarged photo. "Yeah she is…" Gathering a peculiar glance from the other onlookers, she cleared her throat and instantaneously noted her poor choice of wording. "I mean it is… it's an amazing picture." Her eyes drifted towards the bottom where it was labeled and her blue hues widened in surprise. "Perception?"

"It's one of a number of pieces from her new collection." Scratching her chin, the middle aged brunette tried to wrack her brain. "I believe it's called The Kathryn. It's quite inspired."

"The Kathryn?" Katie immediately felt her heart threatening to crash out of her chest.

"Mhm, her attention to detail in it is exquisite. It's by far best yet." Her hands move in the air as she speaks with such passion. "I should like to send a thank you card to this Kathryn for being the muse. The whole compilation is both uplifting and heart breaking. You can certainly feel her pain and happiness."

Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath. "I see…" Stiffening, she turned away from canvas and eyed the other observers. It was merely an attempt to turn things away from the conversation at hand. The last thing she needed or wanted was for someone to scrutinize over the details of her failed relationship. She was torn between being irate at the fact Imogen had used their story as her inspiration while feeling equally flattered. Letting her eyes linger on the picture once more.

"_Perception is a peculiar thing. You can go from hating something with a burning passion, to unable to get enough of it… all because you finally took off the blinders and finally took a chance to see the beautiful night sky…"_

The haunting words loomed over her and she fixated her attention elsewhere. Each bold word echoed eternally and she had to take a deep breath to calm her erratic nervous system. Her second guessing nature kicked into overdrive as she fought the urge to turn on her heels and leave the establishment. However, she refused to give into the need. Not only that, her curiosity was getting the best of her. She wanted to see what other treasures she was going to stumble upon. All of which, she knew were better locked.

Going against her instinct she moved along to the next composition with her group. "And our next piece is simply, Rainstorm. I'm not quite sure where the photographer was going with this one, but the detail in the water droplets are amazing…" The guide muttered nonchalantly. Trying to appear intrigued, he ventured on to elaborate about his perspective on the portrait. None of his words were remotely of interest to the journalist. Each sound that expelled from him gained an eye roll from Katie. Regardless of what Imogen had in mind when she'd taken the shot, she had it on good authority that it was very close to home for her.

"You think she got her heart broken?" The inquisitive brunette asked as her eyes lit up. The childlikeness in her caused a certain envy to stir about in the red headed woman. She was certainly younger than the woman in age, but her spirit was so jaded unlike the seemingly untouched other. Her question instantly took the writer aback for a moment. Not knowing how to answer the question, she gently took her bottom lip between her teeth.

"_Don't you think I know that? I know you're not this girl you showcase yourself as… You're the fragile girl that I fell even harder for at the museum," Imogen stated barely above a whisper. "I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I'm not Jake and I'm sure as hell not Drew. I'm not going to leave or hurt you, Katie. I would never…."_

_Throwing up her hands in annoyance, the artist sighed softly. "But you're going to have to stop being scared and take a chance!"_

_Narrowing her blue eyes, Katie left out a humorless laugh before taking a step back, giving the other girl some space. "Quit wasting your time, Imogen. You're only going to end up hurt."_

_Disappointment washed over her as Katie distanced herself. Her eyes widened in aggravation and she titled her head to the side. Staring at the girl in disbelief, she chuckled sardonically. "That's my decision to make," Imogen said irritatedly._

_Groaning in annoyance, Imogen stepped forward and enclosed the distance between them once more. Without hesitation, she forcefully grabbed Katie by the nape of her neck and pulled her inwards. "It's mine," she whispered before her lips crashed with their perfect counterpart._

Resisting the urge to reach out and touch the picture, she couldn't contain the minuscule grin tugging at her lips. "I don't know, but it was probably kind of bittersweet," Katie sighed as she nearly penetrated the portrait with her gaze. "I think maybe… it was probably one of their happiest and saddest moments," she explained, knowing full well that the commentary was redundant. Shrugging, she tore her eyes away and walked to the next exhibit. Putting some distance between herself and the others, she took a much needed deep breath.

Her blue eyes fell on a very straightforward image. There was nothing complicated about it as it only encompassed a few boxes. Some were open and empty while others were covered in masking tape; almost as though they were being shipped somewhere. Startled from her thoughts, she heard the footsteps of her fellow viewers.

"New beginnings, It seems that Miss Moreno took this one in a more literal sense. The boxes seemed to represent her moving to or from somewhere." The uninterested exhibitor explained before proceeding to take out his seemingly more intriguing phone.

Shaking her head, "Or both." Her words were barely above a whisper. Simplicity at its finest, but nevertheless the aching increased. The same agony that she'd been feeling for years, the same she'd never actually admit. The longevity of it had been one that been rather resilient and unceasing. Self inflicted or otherwise, the pain had yet to give way and she was always left with the painful reminder of everything that transpired between them. The good and the bad could always be defined by a few boxes.

"_I have to take this job," Katie sighed as she stared at Imogen. "It's the career opportunity of a lifetime. I mean it's Colombia after all. I can take a chance and shed a bit more light on the cartel and the young teenagers in the drug warfare…" Pinching the bridge of her nose, she lamented. "I just have to, Ims…"_

_The auburn woman gazed at her girlfriend of nearly 10 years, the tears were threatening, but nothing fell. As she watched Imogen, she couldn't get a read on her. The transparency of their relationship was fading and with each word, Katie no longer had a grasp on the artist._

"_I see…"_

_Two words, 4 letters, burned her to her core. The journalist didn't know what she had expected. Some sort of plea perhaps, or nothing at all. If nothing else, she felt the need to explain things. She wanted to offer words of encouragement. Promises were on the tip of words, anything to bring some sort of glimmer of hope in their situation._

"_Imogen, I don't want this to uh… I mean… Well, I mean I just want —-"_

_The indecipherable woman immediately quieted her with a faint wave of the hand. With an ambiguous gaze, she shook her head. "I just want you happy, Katie… and if this is it for you. Who am I to stand in your way?"_

"Ladies and gentlemen we have come to the last piece in the collection." the curator began as he turned the small ninety degree angle to the last hanging photo. "We'd like to thank you all for your time and donations are very welcome," he said with a barely mustered smile. Boredom had long since set in and the younger guy couldn't be more eager to get the observers out the door. "Such freedom of expression in the art world is hardly costless." He continued to speak in his melancholic tone; however, the audience hardly paid him any mind. Instead they all turned their attention to the only remaining unseen portrait.

"Wow, this is amazing," Katie smiled sadly before ultimately having to blink back the inevitable tears that were brimming in her eyes. Tightening her eyes shut for several seconds, she had to get grasp on things. The last thing Katie needed was to break down in front of the several other spectators. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time that Imogen Moreno had evoked such emotion from within her. Once again, the photographer had yet again accomplished the unfathomable, and had brought her to the brink in the middle of an art gallery.

"_Ims, this is crazy! People can see us," Katie pointed towards the large window. Not a single drape covered the luminescent pane. "Not to mention there are laws against this…"_

_Adamantly, Imogen shook her head as she set up the tripod. It was apparent by her unresponsiveness that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. When the stubborn artist got an idea, there was nothing that anyone could do to deter her. Not even the equally obstinate red haired woman could steer her away from an idea once the wheels began to turn. Things became even more obvious as she turned off the lights of the cottage bedroom. A soft gasp fell from Katie's lips as she wordlessly observed her undress. Swallowing hard, she no longer had an argument left in her._

"_Imogen," she breathed as the photographer neared her. Despite the warmth of the summer heat pouring through the panes of the window, a shiver forged it's way through her body._

_Lightly the brunette began trailing kissing kisses along the woman's shoulder. Reaching behind her, she swiftly undid the draw strings of her bikini and pulled them down. Tossing the unwanted clothing to the side, she kneeled before her girlfriend of nearly 8 years. Katie giggled habitually when Imogen egged her on to try new experiences, most of which were sexual. This was no different than any of their other adventures that they'd been partaking in since they were seventeen. The determined and unabashedly natured woman agonistically pulled down the remaining article of clothing. Leaving both women completely unconcealed, the journalist felt the lingering lips just above where she now craved them. Much to her dismay, her girlfriend had other things in mind._

_Resuming her initial position, Imogen stood before the taller woman. Katie sighed as she felt the other's body pressed against her. Loosely, she wrapped her arms around Imogen's waist and faintly smiled as she felt a pair hooking around her neck. Contentment washed over her as she gazed at her girlfriend. Blue and brown fused while they eyed one another unwaveringly for what felt like an eternity._

"_Marry me," Imogen whispered softly into the quiet as she pressed the button on the remote. Instantly, she snapped a photo of their bare forms melting into the setting sun._

"Positively moving… you can just see the intensity of their love."

Taking a deep breath, Katie opened her eyes and let them drag long the lines of contrast that were practically jumping off the page. Their barely visible silhouettes stared back at her, and made it impossible to breathe. The memory was as fresh as the moment it occurred. Every detail had permanently burned into her memory. Her breath caught in her throat and standing upright was no longer an option. Leaning against the wall, she had to brace herself. "You have no idea," she whispered much louder than she'd have anticipated.

"You know them?"

Startled by the inquiry, she gnawed at the inside of her cheek before a faint smile painted across her face. "I used to…"


End file.
